Forum:Willow Tree EXPERT Advice (360)
I am one of those who had the unfortunate experience of accidently setting off the armory glitch. I saved my xBox 360 Hard drive to my computer and have successfully loaded my saved profiles onto Willow Tree. I have an issue. I am using the most recent version of willow tree and it opens my saved data fine, except it only allows me to edit the first 3 subheadings on my save (character, skills, ammo pools.) I really need to fix one of my quests because I was a dumbass and completed the "loot armory" objective for the Super Marcus Sweep mission while loot farming. All I want is to undo the objective so I can complete the quest, can anybody PLEASE help me?? Thanks in advance. Here's the problem: I have a Lv. 61 soldier (which obviously has the aromory glitch problem) that I loaded into Willow Tree to modify the "quest" section to erase the "loot treasury" check mark. When I loaded my profile into the "modify all game areas, etc' (not the weapon moddin section), I was only able to access the first 4 boxes (they had the plus signs next to them), and I couldn't access anything else like the challenges, quests, even changing my character's color. Now this is where it gets weird, I loaded another character, lv. 37 Hunter, into Willow Tree and I have FULL ACCESS to the contents of that saved profile. Meaning, I can change the quests where I could not do on my lv.61 soldier. So the question is this for the Willow Tree experts, Why am I not allowed to pretty much do modify anything with my lv.61 soldier, BUT I can change anything under the sun for my lv.37 Hunter? what version of willow tree are you using? make sure it is DLC3 compatiable. I recommend just getting the newest Beta. Iran4edmund 05:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I had the same problem on ps3 with any characters before the dlc came out so i modified a level 61 char that now i can fully mod. Any opinions/advice would be great, thanks. Blake55 02:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Blake55Blake55 02:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Me too i have the same problem except its on PC. And Sometimes i pick up (not equip) a weapon and it replaces my gun. For example, i hold an Equalizer and then i pick up a good looking purple weapon, next thing i know, i have the purple weapon on my hand, and the Equalizer is no where to be found, I got really pissed off. that sounds like you have your equipable weapon slots over 4. also please sign your posts. Iran4edmund 05:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) http://xander.x-fusion.co.uk/WillowTree/WillowTree%23Beta10r12.zip newest v willowtree angelicxdemon Hi, I'm having a problem with my willowtree, i just updated it to 10r13, but i keep getting a message that says: "Unhandled exception has occurred in your appliction. ... Could not load file or assembly "System.Core, Version=3.5.0.0, Culture=neutral, PublicKeyToken=b77a5c561934e089' or one of its dependencies. The system cannot find the file specified." Help please!! I'm just starting to mod. Deadlock82 22:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You must have Microsoft NET Framework 3.5 or WT won't work. -- MeMadeIt 01:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I have the correct framework, but now Wt won't even load my saves... -.- it was working earlier, and I haven't changed anything whatsoever about it, I tried deleting and reinstalling it, but still won't load my saves... Could it be because my friend edited the save in an older version that mine won't load my saves now...? Deadlock82 02:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you have the correct version of Framework and Willowtree, then your Save file is probably corrupt. Rename it to Save_Bad and rename your Save_Backedup file to Save file. If that works, then your Save_Bad file is indeed corrupted. If you still have issues then I would recommend reinstalling but you've already done that. Wait wait wait - on the XBox you have to 'rehash' and 'resign' your Save files after editing. Done that? -- MeMadeIt 03:54, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do. I use a hash black calculator, but I'll try renaming the files. If that doesn;t work, then idk, but thanks. Deadlock82 10:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) The latest version of WIllowTree (v2.0.0 Beta10r13) Automatically Rehashes/Resigns files. So DO NOT Rehash/Resign your files after saving in WillowTree. Anon 9:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :It does no harm to rehash and resign. Rehash and Resign are security/file integrity checks. Rehash is similiar to calculating a checksum value. When receiving a file, a program will compare its calculated hash/checksum with the hash/checksum number attached to the file. If the numbers don't match, the program knows that the file has been tampered with and may be corrupted so it rejects it. Resigning is a security "authenticaton" that MS uses to also verify that a file has not been altered/corrupted. If you 'rehash' a file over-n-over with no changes, it simply comes up with the same result. WT is not foolproof. Others have solved their file issues by rehashing and resigning outside of WT. -- MeMadeIt 18:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC)